Anemone's New Drug
by ToTheSky
Summary: Anemone and Dominic have moved to a nice little town and started their lives anew, but Anemone has to deal with the aftermath of leaving the drug behind. Hope you like!


**Anemone's New Drug**

Anemone gave a loud sigh. The room was hot, very, very hot. Dominic was still taking a shower in the one bathroom they had, and it was starting to piss her off. Greenwood was hot in the summer, very hot... Anemone wiped the beads of sweat from her brow. She sat in bed, her hand fanning her face. The AC had broken a few days ago, so they were pretty much screwed. Her eyes wandered over Dominic's belongings, a smile coming to her face.

" Dominic, don't finish all the cold water!" she yelled, tapping the door with her hand.

She and Dominic had moved to a nice town were they could hopefully try and rebuild their lives a few months ago.

Things had slowly but surely fallen into place after the final fight, Dominic and herself had promised to stand by each other no matter what and set out to find a suitable home. Dominic made sure it was a place that would be too dull for her tastes, because we all knew Anemone could not stand being bored.

The pink-haired beauty had it tough for the first few months finally being freed from the drug that was so often used on her tiny body. The withdrawals were nerve-racking.

The poor girl would start off with a slight ache in her temple, but slowly it would erupt in a blast of furry all though-out her head, throbbing till it drove her mad.

Gradually the ache would subside after hours of driving her to the point of driving her head into a wall.

Dominic could do nothing but hold her this usually calming her somewhat, but there were a few occasions when she punched him and bit him. He held on, knowing that this wasn't her choice.

Through-out the months she and Dominic had found ways to block the pain out. Anemone's first choice was sugar and lots of it. She would practically over-dose on ice-cream, chocolate, Nerds, and even Tic-Taks, but not after a slight incident where she vomited all over the bathroom.

What a horrific day.

Dominic thought it was safe to put that idea away.

And the idea that a big bag of Cheetos and a 24 oz Slurpee was a good dinner.

Her new substitution for the drug was Dominic himself. They had recently discovered the pleasures of sharing the same bed. This was something that Anemone, despite Dominic's embarrassment, found highly addictive.

It was very comical actually once she looked back at it with a different perspective. She would jump him randomly and drag him down to her, her kisses doing the talking. He would only blush madly and try to convince her out of it with random things.

They had to go out.

He had to go pee.

They had to go get tested.( Which was really funny because he had never been with anyone else but Anemone, but that really threw her off for a few minutes.)

Now that she thought back on it, it made her blush. It wasn't that she could control herself, it was just that she needed him, needed something..., something...

Anemone tied her long pink hair into a high pony-tail, feeling like it was a cloak holding in all the heat in her body. Her head began to ache again. Her delicate facial features contorted from her slightly angry look to one of pain, her slim eye-brows arching, her eyes closing tightly, a small wrinkle forming on her brow.

Anyone could say she look beautiful right now, with her white skin and flushed face contrast with her pink locks, despite the obvious displeasured look.

Water, she thought, I need water...ice, something...

She made her way to the kitchen, her white dress flowing with every step.

The cold tile floor felt like heaven on her overly-heated feet, slowly she made her way to the refrigerator, opening the freezer door.

Gulliver.

Gulliver was crammed into the freezer.

" So that's where you were all night." she grumbled, one hand on her head. " Move it fatty." she bit out with an unusual resentment against her beloved over-weight pet.

" Reowr." he replied, as she scooped him up into her arms, laying him down on the floor.

" Anemone? Was Gulliver in the freezer again!?"

She turned to see her boyfriend walking towards her with a towel over his shoulders, she gave him a pleading look.

" Dominic." she wined, walking over to him, " It hurts again..." she grit out, burring her face into his damp shirt.

Dominic panicked, " Anemone, sit down I'll get an ice pack for you." he said kindly, leading her to the kitchen table.

She slumped over, her head buried into her arms, " God, please make it go away..." she whimpered, feeling tears well up in her eyes. " Please, please I just want to be normal...please..."

Dominic walked back to her and placed the ice pack on her head, making her look up at him, " Anemone, you are normal, don't worry the pain will eventually go away. I promise."

She looked up into his blue eyes, wondering if he was right. Her colored eyes closed, feeling the pain hit her again despite the ice.

" Anemone!" he gasped as she kissed him, straddling him and pinning him down on the floor with her hands.

" Dominic," she panted, kissing down his neck, " Please make the hurt go away." she undid the first button of his shirt with her teeth, practically tearing in off. " Please..."

He tried to sit up. " Anemone, I don't think-"

She kissed him again, her small white teeth biting his tongue. He cried out slightly.

" Please Dominic, " she pleaded with her eyes, " make me feel good, like you always do..." she begged, her hands removing his shirt. She lay herself over him, pressing her pelvis down on his.

He gulped as she rolled her hips forward.

She gasped, closing her eyes.

She needed this, she needed something, something to block it out. She needed something like him and her melting in an explosion of heat to make her forget what pain was.

" Anemone, listen to me," he said with a straggled voice as she worked her way down, " I think we should find something else that makes the pain go away.." he bit his lip as she kissed his belly-button.

She looked up at him with hurt eyes, " Oh..." she looked away suddenly, " You don't want me anymore?" she asked timidly.

" No-- that's not what I meant!" he stammered, " I love you! You know that! And I love when we...uh--you know." he paused, " But I think that should be used more as...um, well-- 'us time'." he said with a blush. " But Right now, you want this as a substitute for the drug Anemone."

She looked down at her lap her hands clasped together, wile still sitting on him " I know... but I can't get it to go away Dominic." she said in tears. " The ice pack felt nice and cold, but the pain was still there." He reached over to her head, bringing her down to him and massaging her temple with his thumbs.

Her face changed , her eyebrows were let go of their tense position and her eyes closed with a slight relief. " I hate seeing you in pain Anemone." he murmured.

Her purple colored eyes opened and gazed at him, " Dominic, you really think these withdrawals will do away soon?"

" Yes." he said with a smile, giving her a kiss on the four-head. " Maybe if you take a cold shower, the pain will subside." he stated. Anemone's eyes opened with a curious look.

" You think?"

" Yeah, maybe the heat is making them worse and cooling down will help your body regain its original balance." he said more to himself than to Anemone.

" Hmm." she nodded.

She stepped out of the bathroom dressed in noting but a white towel. Dominic had helped her through her tough withdrawal and was now sitting on the bed, laying out a new pair of clothes for her.

Drying her hair with her towel, she looked over to the boy who was so devoted to her. " Dominic?" she asked timidly.

His colored eyes flickered over in her direction, " Yes?"

Her small feet patted their way over to him, her lips wearing a smile, her eyes that had been clouded over in pain and desperation were now cleared and shone with contentment.

" Thank you." she whispered faintly as she placed an open mouth kiss on his cheek. His face turned a fierce red.

" N-No problem Anemone, you know I'll do anything for you." he said with a bit of difficulty as she nibbled on his ear-lobe, her arms wrapped around him loosely.

She looked up at him with that same expression, the one she gave him when they were falling, the one he loved.

She giggled as she felt his temperature go up, " Dominic," she whispered, biting down on his neck, " Do you want to have some 'us time' now?"

-------------------

Hey I hoped you all liked it! I had alot of fun writing this! I enjoy Anemone/Dominic pairings. and I absolutly love Anemone!

DISCLAIMER: It aint mine, so don't sue me.


End file.
